


Contrition

by Rivulet027



Category: R.I.P.D., Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, M/M, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: SPN S3 The Mystery Spot. The Trickster had a loophole to keep Dean from going to hell. It included joining the RIPD. It's been a year and Dean has to go back to his life, the loophole didn't work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SPN, RIPD or Torchwood. 
> 
> A/N: Written for fandomly weekly challenge on DW amnesty for the prompt: sweet tooth, all the way back in July!

The thing about Roy’s voice is that it carries so Dean has a bit of warning before he’s approached. “I told you this was a bad idea.”

“Where else was…no, this would’ve been a great idea, if it’d work.”

Dean sets the casefile in his hand very carefully on his desk and braces himself. He’s knows that voice. He’s been dreading what The Trickster showing back up here would mean. He doesn’t want to go to hell, this was a loophole he could live with. He hated knowing that he could never tell Sam, but that was part of what made this loophole work.

He turns to greet the Trickster as he approaches with Roy, who looks annoyed. The Trickster’s eating skittles and holds the bag out. Dean shakes his head. “I told you Sam was stubborn.”

“You sure you can’t tell the kid?” Roy protests, then suggests. “Hey kid, your brother’s safe and sending him back to you is going to mean a mess a trouble for him. Hell, it might mean a mess of trouble for all of us.”

“Doesn’t work like that,” the Trickster shrugs as he pours the rest of the skittles into his hand and tosses them in his mouth.

“How bad is it?” Dean manages to keep his voice steady despite the worry.

The Trickster chews skittles and glances at Roy. Dean tries to ignore the way Roy grimaces and looks away. He hasn’t attempted to check in on Sam, it’d be too tempting to try and get a message to his brother if he had. He also has no interest in Sam misinterpreting and attempting to vanquish him. 

“I thought this would work,” the Trickster apologizes with a shrugs before he pulls out a chocolate bar and starts peeling back the wrapper. 

“How does this work, my going back?” Dean grimaces. He likes being part of the RIPD. 

The Trickster pulls out a Snickers, a Kit-Kat, and a Fifth Avenue and holds them out, “Pick one and sit down.”

Dean cautiously takes the Fifth Avenue and sits in his chair. He stares longingly at his desk. He likes his job, he likes his life after death. He misses Sam, he misses Bobby too, but he likes the life he’s built here.

The Trickster sit on a corner of his desk, “You won’t remember any of this, for you it will be like this year never happened. You’ll pick right back up where you died, only you won’t have died. It’ll be Wednesday. For everyone here, they’ll still remember this year and it’ll still count towards their time.”

Dean frowns down at the candy bar, mulling over the Trickster’s words, “You’re older than we thought, more powerful than we gave you credit for.”

He looks up and asks the Trickster who he really is.

The Trickster shrugs, “I’ve been called many names and it’s not important that you know any of them, yet.”

Dean sighs. It’s not an answer. “How long till you reset everything?”

“You’ll go to hell,” Roy reminds, voice solemn. 

“It’s Sam,” Dean glares.

“And this doesn’t work unless Sam accepts Dean is gone,” the Trickster says. “I can’t keep him here unless Sam lets him be here.”

“But Sam doesn’t know he’s here, that he’s safe,” Roy protests. “All he knows is that a creature he think he can kill off his brother. If it were me I’d have killed myself trying to kill ya already.”

“We both know he doesn’t have the right tool to kill me,” the Trickster says softly with a wane smile.

Dean sets the candy bar on his desk, “Do I have time to say goodbye to…”

“You’re leaving,” Ianto says from behind him.

Dean breaths out and looks up at Roy.

“Say goodbye, then we go,” the Trickster tells him.

Dean spins in his chair to look up at his partner. He really doesn’t want to leave.

Roy sighs loudly behind him before saying, “Last I saw no one was in Interview Room two.”

Dean manages to thank them as he stands. Ianto sets the coffee he was getting them on his desk and follows. Their shoulders brush, then their fingers, then they’re holding hands.

As soon as the door to the Interview Room closes Dean starts to apologize, but Ianto kisses him before he can get all the words out. Dean leans against the door, pulling Ianto close. He swears when Ianto pulls back just enough to stop kissing him.

“Don’t,” Ianto tells him. “We both knew this could happen and we decided to do this anyway.”

“I won’t remember.”

Ianto nods, eyes darting over his face. Dean hugs him close, resting his forehead against Ianto’s shoulder and breathing in the comforting way he smells.

Dean wets his lips. “I have to go back. I have to. I don’t want to leave.”

Ianto kiss the side of his face. “You have to.”

Dean takes a deep breath, then cups Ianto’s face. He want to apologize again.

“We both decided to do this,” Ianto reminds, before leaning in to kiss him. They trade several long, slow kisses, then Ianto pulls back and straightens his suit before he smooths out Dean’s t-shirt. Ianto takes a deep, slow breath. “We knew this might happen.”

“It still fucking sucks,” Dean complains.

Ianto’s lips quirk upwards. Dean tugs him back into a quick kiss. They walk back out together slowly.

“Ready?” the Trickster asks when they reach his desk. 

“As I’ll ever be.”

The Trickster holds out the Fifth Avenue bar and when Dean takes it he snaps his fingers.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Dean knows he should throw away the candy bar he finds on his seat, they’ve just had a run in with the Trickster so no good can come from sudden candy, but Sam’s making them skip breakfast and he loves Fifth Avenue’s. He shoves it in his bag. “Sam, hurry up!”


End file.
